


The League S1E4: Andre's Revenge

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The League (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Television, The League - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre gets Pete's girl, thus stealing his thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The League S1E4: Andre's Revenge

_This, and all my other stories, are planned to be standalone stories set during episodes of TV shows. Any events or situations from other stories do not roll over._  
  
The set up for most of these stories will be sort of ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.  
  
This is set in the TV show The League on FX. This story focuses on the characters Andre and the hotel employee Pete is hitting on (Claire Coffee). Some jokes from the show are used, but nothing too substantial.  
  
If you have any story ideas based on this show, you have a specific episode and point of the episode you can explain don't be afraid to post a comment/shoot me an email and I'll see if I can add it to my list of ideas.  
  
All constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
*  
  
"I know you've been dying to see this room." Pete says to Claire, joking about his hotel room. "I can't wait." Claire continues the joke, being that she works as a concierge at the hotel.  
  
Claire was of average height and skinny but in shape build. Her hair was bunched into one ponytail that snaked down to her slightly above average sized breasts. Her tight ass was what Pete was most interested though, and grabbed around for it, eliciting a moan from Claire.  
  
They enter the room kissing, and Pete opens his eyes briefly to catch a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes. "I need an upgrade by the way." Pete jokes as they slowly turn around to see Andre on the bed and take the scene in front of them in.  
  
"Andre!" Pete exclaims seeing he is sitting in a bathrobe on the bed masturbating.  
  
"I'm sorry." Andre apologizes sheepishly.  
  
"Turn that off!" Pete shouts gesturing to TV which is now playing what he now realizes is a sex tape he made with his ex-wife.  
  
"That's you having sex!" Claire exclaims pointing at the same TV. "He's drunk, don't pay attention to that." Pete tries to shrug off the movie playing in front of them. "That's still you having sex." Claire responds.  
  
"I thought it was Benjamin Button." Andre says still trying to explain the situation.  
  
"That's gross." Claire says still pointing at the screen. "You are pretty bad at that" Claire now mutters, annoyed and disappointed by the whole situation.  
  
"Hey, hey like I said I was drunk, trust me it's normally great." Pete tries to explain attempting to wrapping his hand around her waist.  
  
"She doesn't seem to be enjoying that at all. Ugh, turn it off.' Claire mutters indicating Pete's ex-wife in the video. Her mood was now completely turned off by the video she was seeing, and she turns towards Andre fully for the first time.  
  
Andre was laying on the bed now hands covering his face with his robe fully open. His erect penis was standing at full attention still aroused by the scene on the TV he is hearing.  
  
Claire notes with the pleasure the size of Andre and starts to move towards him. "Come on, like I said I was drunk, plus my wife stuck her finger in my ass!" Pete whines, confused by why Claire was walking away.  
  
She grabs Andre's penis and turns toward Pete, "Can it do what this thing can? Because it sure doesn't look like it." she replies shaking it around, all while gesturing towards the TV. This flabbergasts both Pete and Andre although Andre's dick becomes much harder with the touch of a woman on it.  
  
"I mean Jesus look at this thing!" she says, holding it in one hand showing her fingers don't come close to touching each other when grabbing around it. "But its Andre..." Pete says gesturing towards Andre.  
  
"Hey!" this startles Andre out of his embarrassment and he stands up, not even noticing Claire still has a firm grip on him. "I'm great in bed, especially when I don't have a microdong like you!" Andre angrily retorts.  
  
"What? Andre get the hell out of here and stop stealing my thunder!" Pete barks back.  
  
"You trade raped me, this is what you get!" Andre says with finality. He turns Claire so she is facing him and starts to passionately kiss her in front of Pete. His hands trailed down to her ass where he roughly grabbed each cheek pulling her into him.  
  
His dick poked into her stomach and she started to slowly jerk him off with one hand while unbuttoning her shirt with the other. Claire waves her arm in an effort to tell Pete to get out.  
  
Pete in shock of the situation started backing up unconsciously until he backed into the door. He turned toward then gave one final look back to make sure the events that occurred were in fact real. Confirming this he slowly left the room leaving Claire and Andre alone.  
  
Andre was very surprised by the whole situation, being pretty much socially retarded meant he didn't get many woman to the bedroom and those that he did were usually turned off or scared by his large size. Getting a hot girl and revenge on Pete, plus the feeling of her soft hands stroking his shaft made Andre harder than he had ever been in his life.  
  
During all this Claire had managed to undo all her buttons and slowly took it off an arm at a time never leaving his cock without a hand on it.  
  
Andre took note of this and fumbled with her bra for a bit before finally getting it off, much to his relief. He briefly stopped kissing her to admire her smallish but perky breasts. Andre let one hand roam to play with them while the other stayed cupping her ass.  
  
He got back to focusing on her luscious lips and let his tongue start to explore her mouth too. She reciprocated in kind and seemed to very much like the attention her breasts and ass were receiving.  
  
He slowly pivoted her until the back of her legs gently bumped against the bed. He slowly let her down on the bed all while keeping his hands and mouth roaming and giving pleasure.  
  
Claire for her part had continued to make sure his not so little guy was receiving adequate pleasure. Andre moaned into her mouth before moving his head to roughly suck on one of her titties. This in turn caused Claire to moan and she pinched her other nipple with her free hand.  
  
Andre let both hands move down and he unbutton and then proceed to yank off her pants, grabbing her panties with them. He tossed them away nonchalantly before plunging two fingers right into her dripping cunt.  
  
This elicited another loud moan rom Claire, who slid under Andre and gently flipped him over to where he was sitting on the bed while she kneeled in front of him on the ground. She look him dead in the eyes as she stroked his shaft before licking from the bottom up slowly before planting a playful kiss on the head getting a large groan of approval from Andre.  
  
"You like that don't you, big boy?" Claire cooed, and Andre nodded fervently in approval. She continued to lick around his dick while stroking it with one hand while letting the other cup and rub his balls.  
  
She without warning impaled the cock into her own mouth. She managed to get about half of it down before her throat started rebelling against herself. She pushed through and this was helped along with Andre's hand now forcing more and more cock into her mouth.  
  
She stuck her tongue out and stared right at Andre as she bottomed out feeling her chin slap onto his balls to let her know she was done. Andre grabbed her head in both hands and slowly and gently started to fuck her face with his dick.  
  
She matched his pace with the bobbing of her head and eventually he was able to sit back while she impaled her mouth over and over again.  
  
"That's it you dirty little slut." Andre said staring down at her incredulously. She just looked at him with a cute glint in her eyes and quickened her pace. Andre could feel an orgasm approaching but had no intention of saying anything to stop the wonderful treat he was receiving, but as if she could sense these things she abruptly stopped and semi roughly grabbed his balls.  
  
She plopped her mouth off the cock in front of her and started to rise up while shoving Andre further onto the bed. "You don't cum until I do big guy." Claire chided playfully.  
  
She slowly straddled Andre before lowering her now sopping wet pussy onto his cock. Inch by inch it was lowered into her, each bit causing her chest to heave more and more from the effort and pleasure coursing through her body.  
  
Andre was enjoying the sensations of her pussy pulsing on his cock, and tried to help her along by playing with and sucking on her nipples. He let the other move to her ass where he shoved her down completely onto his cock. She began to bounce up and down on it moaning each time she got it fully inside her.  
  
It was managing to hit all her sweet spots and was having a much quicker effect on her then she thought, not wanting this to be over she slowed her pace causing Andre to moan in disappoint. "It'll be worth it trust me." she whispered into his ear.  
  
He disregarding her, quickened his pace on her tits and tried to buck his hips all he could into her. "You want this pussy don't you? Then make it your pussy!" Claire demanded and Andre was more than willing to comply.  
  
He flipped her over leaving her on her back on the bed. He flung his robe off leaving him nude and he plunged himself into her vigorously and kept the frantic pace up. He grabbed her by her slim waist and slammed her back into him while he pushed himself to go faster and harder than he ever had in his life. He moved his head down to hers and looked her in the eyes while saying commendably, "This is my fucking pussy!"  
  
"Yea it fucking is, fuck me harder!" Claire moaned before moving Andre's head towards her to kiss him passionately as he fucked her.  
  
"Turn over, I want to see this ass while I fuck." Andre demanded surprising himself over his ability to command the situation in front of him. He grabbed one of her legs and helped her in turning her body over. Once she was settled he immediately got back to fucking her hard.  
  
He let both his hands move forward and grasped her by her breasts. He groped and kneaded them, all while forcing her backwards to meet his forward thrusts. Now he was the one who could tell the other was approaching an orgasm and he quickened his pace while pinching flicking her nipples.  
  
He picked one of his legs off the ground and placed it on the bed increasing his speed and giving him a slightly better angle. He pummeled into her causing her to shout for more over and over again. After about a minute of relentless fucking Andre felt her cum. She shouted incoherently while shaking and quivering in his arms, he kept up his pace committed to achieving one of his own now that he had done what she asked.  
  
As her own subsided Claire could feel Andre was close. Being the dirty little slut she was, she wanted this moment to end like every porn video she knew Andre watched. She plopped off his dick all of a sudden earning a groan of disappoint from Andre, and pushed him back slightly.  
  
She got on her knees in front of him and moved his hand to jerk his own cock off. "That's it big boy finish all over your dirty little slut!" Claire said all while somehow looking innocently up at him. This combined with the events already quickened the inevitable. Andre was in the middle of his very own vinegar strokes and was more than happy by the dirty little move Claire had just done.  
  
Andre exploded all over her face four long spurts of it hit her square and oozed down. Now squirt after squirt came out most missing the target, but a lot landing on her chest or face. Several hit her directly in her mouth.  
  
After it was all said and done Andre looked down at his work. Claire was kneeling naked her eyes closed and cum covering her face and tits. It filled her mouth and she playfully gargled a bit of it.  
  
Claire wiped it down from her eyes and smeared it across the rest of her face. She smiled up at Andre and made a show of swallowing what was in her mouth already. She slowly got up and started to gather her clothes. She went to the bathroom briefly and came out still tidying up her shirt and pants but looking for the most part the same as when she entered the room. She moved to him and kissed him passionately on the mouth.  
  
"Thanks for the fun, big boy." she said as she let her lips slowly leave his. She sauntered out of the room making sure to sway her ass as she did. Andre sat back on the bed exhausted and turned "Benjamin Button" back on, but now doing so to have a good laugh.


End file.
